Three Leaf Clover
Three Leaf Clover is the final mission offered by Patrick McReary, involving robbing the Bank of Liberty in The Exchange, Algonquin. Packie and Niko take along their friend Michael and Packie's brother Derrick. Note: This mission can only be started from between 6:00am and 7:00pm Overview Niko drives the group to the Bank of Liberty on Columbus Ave which is located in The Exchange, Algonquin. They rob the bank of $1 million and make their escape through the streets and subways of Chinatown, Algonquin. Packie is proud that he and his gang, including Niko, kept their heads and managed to get the money to split between themselves. Niko is awarded $250,000 at the end of the mission. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to the bank *Go down to the vault and get the money *Cover Packie and Derrick *Follow Packie and Derrick *Get to street level *Find a four door car and go to Packie's Ma's house Walkthrough Before the mission (as you're driving around), Packie will SMS you about wearing a smart suit and shoes from Perseus. Listen to him or the mission will not start. There's a bug - when already wearing suit and/or shoes when mission appears, it is needed to go to your safehouse, change clothes to "no suit & shoes" and change it back to suit & shoes. When you arrive at his house, you will meet Derrick McReary, Gerald McReary, and their friend Michael Keane. Gerald does not take lightly to Niko being involved in the family business and reminds Niko that Derrick has returned. After the cutscene, Packie tells Niko to get a car with four doors so they can all fit. Find a vehicle with four door and drive to the Southern Algonquin branch of the Bank of Liberty. A cutscene will show Niko, Packie, Derrick, and Michael Keane threatening all the customers to get on the floor of the bank. Luis Fernando Lopez and Eugene Reaper will be laying on the ground whispering about Eugene having a gun on him and Luis telling him not to do anything. Derrick and Packie have an argument, giving the chance to shoot Michael and kill him. Packie and Derrick kill Eugene in retaliation. The team then blows up the vault door. Head down into the vault as inquired and grab $1 million for your teammates. NOOSE and FIB police officers arrive at the scene with helicopters and cars, prompting Packie to decide that they need to leave now with the money they have already collected. Niko, Derrick, and Packie take cover at the front of the bank and begin to gun their way out of a five-star wanted level. Due to the heavy presence of heavily armed officers and vehicles, you must be careful with your Health and Armor. There are roughly 16 standard cops spread out over the street. The best way to take these and other officers in this mission out is to shoot at the police cars' gas tanks, located behind the rear wheels. If flames start coming out of the gas tanks, they will blow up in short time, but you may continue firing to cause an immediate explosion. The explosion from the cars will kill any nearby officers and knock others to the ground, and possibly ignite other cars. Any remaining officers are best dispatched by a shot to the head, especially so for the otherwise heavily-armored NOOSE officers. Help your remaining teammates shoot their way through an alleyway. Gain protective cover and blind fire the 12 men of authority. You must then proceed through three streets in Chinatown, but not before shooting a loaded cop car that obstructs their path to the three streets. The first street you come will have two cars (one NOOSE and one normal police car) with about 6 men in total. Get cover in a side alleyway, like your teammates, and pick off the men with a headshots to conserve ammunition. The second street has the most amount of cops in the level, so it is wise to take excellent cover, possibly behind a burnt out car. There are cops on fire exits above the streets, and several men on the ground, around 30 cops. You can just spray them with a Sub Machine Gun so as not to waste M4A1 bullets. The final street is the easiest as there are almost no men, and you can quickly run across the street and into the alleyway ahead of schedule. There are several cops on the street, but as you are sprinting it is unlikely they will hit you. The trio are trapped out in an open alleyway by an police helicopter and the team attempts to shoot it down. It stays hovering, leading Packie to save the crew by taking them into a subway station. Two police officers are waiting for them down in the station. Packie and Derrick jet by them but you should shoot them down with a pistol headshot, or you can just ignore them as they will not follow you down. When you enter the subway gates, there are two cops shooting at Packie and Derrick so take them out with a quick headshot while they are standing still. The next part of the subway consists of killing four cops waiting for the group in cover behind some gates. After dealing with them eight NOOSE officers storm up the stairs. At this point you should aim to kill as many of them via headshot as possible, and taking cover if any are left, because they are very deadly in such close proximity. There is a first-aid kit on a pillar here, which you can use to get back to full health. Go down the steps and into the subway to escape. There are 8 cops across the tracks in a group. They are easily taken out by something such as the rocket launcher as they are close together and at safe distance, otherwise aim for the head as usual. When you get onto the tracks 10 NOOSE officers try to follow you. You can kill them, but you can also leave some of them as eventually Packie and Derrick are going to make a run for it. When you flee through the subway tunnels, be aware of metro trains which might cross your path. Being hit by a train leads to immediate death. Also note that the trains run on left track, instead of the right track as usual. So if you walk on the tracks, you'd better walk on the right track, so you can see trains approach. This is the final encounter with police until you get topside, all the while Packie and Derrick argue about Michael's death, with Niko telling them to shut up. Eventually, Packie leads the team back to the surface via a maintenance entrance in Easton, by which time the wanted level has been reduced to only three stars, which is fortunate as your ammunition or health may be low by now. Once outside, a parked Huntley Sport is available for you to steal. The objective now is to lose the wanted level, this can be done as normal. When they finally lose the police, Packie asks Niko to take him and his brother Derrick back to his Mom's house in Meadows Park, Dukes (on Savannah Avenue near the Monoglobe). On the way, Packie explains how they will split the money. Niko, Packie and Derrick get $250,000 each. The remaining $250,000 will be given to Michael's parents since he died in the heist. On average, Niko, Packie and Derrick will kill about 100 cops, however it is possible to kill a relatively small amount of cops by ignoring some of them and going for less-lethal shots with others. Completion *Following successful completion of this mission, Gerald McReary will call Niko and ask to see him in Dukes. *Packie later calls you to open the mission string for Derrick McReary. *This mission unlocks Ray Boccino's mission, Taking in the Trash. *The terrorist threat separating both sides of the West River is lifted subsequent to completion of this mission, opening up the Booth Tunnel and Hickey Bridge. Niko is able to travel to Alderney legally, with the entire map now open to the player. *This will also unlock the Full Exploration achievement on the Xbox 360, or PC version. Or, if the PlayStation 3 version is being played, the player gets a trophy, Full Exploration. *Shortly after this mission Packie will call Niko and be added as a friend. *The balaclava is now available in your wardrobe. *After this mission, all weapons in gun stores around the city will be available for purchase, except the RPG and Desert Eagle. Video Walkthrough Obl73JZPFAs Gallery Bank-rob1.jpg|''"Get on the floor!"'' Niko, Derrick, Michael, and Packie threaten all the customers down to the floor. ThreeLeafClover-GTAIV4.jpg Clover2.png Cash pile-GTAIV.png|The money of the Liberty City Bank vault Trivia * The outfits the group wears during this mission (suits with balaclavas), the weapon Niko uses (an M4A1), the large black bags of money slung over your back and the general setup of the mission is an obvious homage to the 1995 film Heat, in which Robert De Niro and his henchmen rob a bank in similar fashion, including a subsequent run-and-gun shootout in the surrounding city streets of Downtown L.A. In both heists a member of the gang named Michael dies. * If too many hostages die, Niko will fail the mission. However, after the cutscene where Niko takes the money, he can kill many hostages without failing the mission. * If Niko dies during the mission, the bag full of money will rip open and a large amount of bills will fly out. * The mission also references the 1991 film Point Break; during a bank robbery in that movie, one of the hostages (a plain-clothes police officer, as opposed to a gun club member in the game) decides to take down the robbers, succeeding in killing one of the crooks but ultimately leading to their own death. In both the movie and the game, the would-be hero also discusses their plan with a neighbouring hostage, a security guard in Point Break, Luis Fernando Lopez in GTA IV. It may also be based on the final bank robbery scene from the 1996 movie Set it Off as a hostage plays hero and kills one bank robber only to be shot down by the other three robbers. * The amount of money stolen is $1 million (and the reward is $250,000 each for each of the four robbers, it is implied Michael's share is given to his parents). However, the Liberty Tree website states that $500,000 was stolen. * The five star wanted level that Niko gains after the robbery is permanent until it is reduced near the end of the mission, it cannot be removed even with cheats or fleeing the borough. * If you call Roman after completing this mission, Roman will talk to Niko about the robbery and say it's a shame that Niko wasn't involved. Niko tells him that maybe he was, to Roman's shock and disbelief. * The mission's name is a reference to the fact that, in Ireland, four leaf clovers are considered lucky. There are four members of the heist gang, although unluckily Michael is killed, leaving just three. * Reception of this mission by fans has shown that these types of missions are very popular; many people cite it as their favorite in the game. * The mission is seen again in the final DLC The Ballad of Gay Tony. This time, it is the opening cutscene of the DLC, which starts where Eugene and Luis talking while lying down. Like commonly believed, Luis was there to pick up money for "Gay" Tony Prince. * In the PlayStation 3 and PC versions, after the cutscene where Eugene Reaper is shot, if the player examines the floor by Luis Lopez they can see that Eugene is still alive with his hands on his head; instead, there is a dead fat bearded man beside them. * It is possible to kill Luis before escaping the bank, which would logically make the events in TBoGT impossible. Moreover, the player receives no penalty for doing so (unless he kills another hostage). This is obviously non-canon, however, similarly to Luis killing Niko in Ladies Half Price. * According to the cutscene in I Luv LC, Niko wore the gray Perseus suit for the heist. This remains true in even in the PC version, wherein the gray suit is not available. * When Luis leaves the bank after it's robbed in the introduction of TBoGT, Niko, Packie, and Derrick almost hit Luis in the crosswalk, although this does not at all happen in the original GTA IV. Even if the player goes to the exact same spot Luis will not be spotted. This is likely because the plots for the two DLC's had not been written at the time this mission was created. * In the mission, after leaving the subway there will be a Huntley Sport provided as the escape vehicle for Niko, Packie and Derrick. However in the opening cutscene in TBoGT they are driving a Presidente and (as mentioned above) nearly hit Luis with it. Note that the Huntley used in the mission is unique for being the only Huntley with an alarm system. * In TBoGT you discover that Packie spent his share of the money from the heist on a red Comet. * The storyline for TBoGT starts from this mission. * Although there are two bags in the vault, Niko comes out with three. * At the start of the mission the gang is armed with AK-47s but during the cutscene Niko and Michael have M4s, while Packie uses a pump-action shotgun and Derrick takes a pistol, and after the cutscene Derrick and Packie have AK-47's and Niko has an M4. * On the drive over, the group plans for each man to take down a security guards; however, there aren't any security guards at the bank. * During the mission Derrick will say things like "It's like being back in The Troubles" or "I haven't seen combat like this since Belfast". * Like Hostile Negotiation, Niko has many taunts only used in this mission, including "You don't want to get in my way.", "I ain't going to jail in this country", "Go back home to your kids. You don't wanna die here", "I'm fighting for this cash", "I ain't giving up this money", "Back off. The money's ours now.", "We just made a withdrawl, what's the problem?", "There ain't no reason to get in my way", "You don't wanna die for the bank's cash.", and "I got plans for this money, I ain't dropping it.". * Packie's line "Shit, you don't never know what you're dealing with when you're in Chinatown" may be a reference to the last line in Chinatown; "Forget it, Jake, it's Chinatown.". * Niko is awarded $250,000 at the end of the mission; this reward, along with the reward given from If the Price is Right and Out of Commission is the highest reward available in the GTA IV Era. * Strangely, in TBoGT, Eugene Reaper stands up when he shoots Michael Keane. But in Grand Theft Auto IV, he is kneeling. This possibly refers to police getting different versions of stories from witnesses at crime scenes, as Niko saw him kneeling but Luis sees him as standing up. However, it is more likely a small error. * When Eugene Reaper is killed in this mission, Patrick and Derrick shoot him, but in I Luv LC, only Packie shoots him. * This is the first appearance of Derrick McReary, Gerald McReary and Luis Fernando Lopez. * In the trip to the bank, Packie says that Michael and Niko will rig the safe. However, further on the trip Packie says that Niko and Derick will rig the safe while himself and Michael "take care of the kids". * If the player chooses to shoot down the Annihilator, like Niko suggests, it will explode, despite being very close to the ground. This was likely done to prevent the player from obtaining it. * In this mission Derrick mentions Belfast, possibly indicating that he fought there with the PIRA. * This mission cannot be started during night, making it one of the missions that cannot be started at night. The others would be Bernie Crane's missions. Tips *When you and your team reach maintenance entrance in Easton, by which time the wanted level has been reduced to only three stars, you can go back to the subway tracks, and easily escape the police. This strategy is helpful for players that have problem with evading police after exiting metro system. *For this particular mission, be sure to stop by a gun shop and supplement the luck of the Irish with as many grenades as you can purchase and carry. If you start the mission without any grenades you get 5 of them for free - this will replace any molotovs you are carrying. *Once Dwayne becomes a good friend, you can call him to send backup. This comes in the form of two gangsters that will follow you through thick and thin and shoot at your enemies. Even if they don't take out many targets, they create a great diversion that takes the focus of enemy fire off you. Give it a try; this is a great mission to phone in a favor. *Toss a grenade under every police cruiser you see to get the added blast radius from the exploding vehicle. *A First Aid Kit is stashed down in the cellar of an alley, just off the street where you face your third batch of cops. Look for the double-cellar doors that are pulled open and hop downstairs to nab the health. *If you're dating Kiki, and are on good terms with her, you can call her to lose the 3-star wanted level just before exiting the subway. Deaths * Michael Keane - Killed by Eugene Reaper as an act of revenge for robbing the bank. * Eugene Reaper - Killed by Packie and Derrick as a revenge for killing Michael Keane. * Luis Fernando Lopez (optional) - Can be killed by Niko, although not progammed to be killed. * A heavy amount of LCPD and NOOSE officers - Killed by Niko, Packie and Derrick to escape with the money ($1 million ). de:Three Leaf Clover es:Three Leaf Clover pl:Three Leaf Clover Category:Missions in GTA IV